Cyclophilins or peptidyl-prolyl isomereases (PPAses) are widely expressed enzymes which catalyse the conversion of proline residues peptide bonds from trans to cis conformation. They play a critical role in important cellular processes and have been proposed as potential targets for the treatment of a number of diseases such as viral infections, inflammation, neurologic disorders, cardiac failure and cancer.